Consumers face many issues when intending to purchase goods and services such that the purchase may never occur. One issue consumers face is simply remembering to make a purchase. For example, consumers may often intend to make purchases for certain occasions such as flowers for birthdays or deaths. However, consumers often forget or are too busy to find the time to make these types of purchases. The consumer will often feel regret when the purchase is not made.
Additionally, purchasing goods or services typically involves shopping around to find the goods or services that meet certain criteria and also to find the best price. The consumer has many options when shopping, both on-line over the Internet and off-line at conventional brick and mortar points of sale. Such shopping can require considerable amounts of time if the consumer wants to find the best option available.
Consideration must also be given to the delivery of the goods or services once they have been purchased, such as the delivery of flowers purchased for someone's birthday. This requires additional time and thought on the part of the consumer and is one more factor that discourages the consumer with following through with an intended purchase.